Suatu Hari di Tengah Hujan Deras REMAKE STORY by Santhy Agatha
by kaisoodyo
Summary: saat dimana kyungsoo yang harus bersabar menunggu jongin kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datangditengah derasnya hujan malam. dimana jongin! jongin sudah pergi untuk selamanya kyung... Kaisoo/kim jongin/do kyungsoo/ GS story
**Suatu Hari di Tengah Hujan Deras**

 **REMAKE cerpen karya Santhy Agatha, dengan judul yang sama "Suatu Hari di Tengah Hujan Deras"**

No Plagiat just Remake!

Kaisoo

Kim Jongin as Rendy

Do Kyungsoo as Nayla

Park Chanyeol as Aldo

GS

Rate T

RnR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan sampai terlambat lagi." Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan tatapan mata merajuk, "Kemarin aku bengong lama di halte dan sudah hampir digoda preman."

Jongin menatap kyungsoo menyesal, "Maafkan aku kyung. Suer tidak akan telat jemput lagi." Dengan lucu lelaki itu menyilangkan jarinya di depan kyungsoo, meluruhkan seluruh kejengkelan kyungsoo dan mem-buatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum. Jongin tersenyum juga ketika menyadari kemarahan Kyungsoo sudah reda, "Sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun jengkel, siapa pula yang bisa marah lama-lama kepada Jongin? kekasihnya yang begitu baik hati dan lembut? Kyungsoo tidak akan tega marah kepada Jongin lama-lama. Meskipun semalam Jongin sudah begitu keterlaluan kepadanya. Bayangkan, lelaki itu terlambat menjemputnya dua jam! Hampir dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu sepulang dari tempat kerjanya di sebuah departement store yang buka sampai jam sembilan malam.

Sebenarnya setelah satu jam menunggu, Kyungsoo sudah hendak menghentikan taxi, tetapi kemudian dia merasa ragu dan takut, sudah jam sepuluh lebih dan dia sendirian, berita-berita tentang berbagai tindakan kriminal di atas taxi yang menimpa perempuan yang sedang sendirian terasa menakutkannya. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu, sambil berusaha menghubungi telepon Jongin yang tidak aktif.

Dan kemudian Jongin baru muncul pukul setengah sebelas malam, dengan wajah pucat dan cemas luar biasa. Lelaki itu bilang dia ketiduran. Ketiduran! ya ampun, Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal malam itu sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa hanya menatap Jongin dengan marah, dan tidak membalas ucapan-ucapan permintaan maaf dari lelaki itu.

Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu datang pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya, dan seperti biasanya berhasil mengambil hati mamanya untuk membujuknya supaya turun dan menemui Jongin.

Dan seperti biasanya, Jongin berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, mereka berbaikan lagi. Dan pagi itu ketika Jongin mengantarkannya ke tempat kerjanya seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo berkali-kali berpesan kepada Rendy supaya jangan terlambat datang. "Kalau sampai kau terlambat datang, lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi selamanya!" gumam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengancam.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya lagi dengan gerakan khasnya, "Selamanya?" dia terkekeh, seperti biasa menganggap remeh ancaman Kyungsoo karena tidak pernah terwujud. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin marah lama-lama kepada Jongin. Cinta Kyungsoo begitu besar kepada lelaki itu, begitupun sebaliknya, meskipun Jongin kadang teledor dan terlalu cuek karena pembawaannya memang begitu.

"Selamanya." Kyungsoo berusaha serius, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, "Malam ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meluluhkan hati, "Oke tuan puteri, aku akan menunggu di sini nanti malam, bahkan sebelum kau keluar dari tempat kerjamu."

.

.

.

Ternyata omongan lelaki memang tidak bisa dipegang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar, menahankan tangisannya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya mengguyur tubuhnya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia tetap berdiri di pinggir jalan, menatap ujung jalan yang lengang karena orang yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang.

Dan Kyungsoo terlalu marah untuk berteduh, pikiran bawah sadarnya menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan dirinya kehujanan, syukur-syukur dia sakit keesokan harinya, jadi dia bisa menyalahkan jongin dan membuat lelaki itu benar - benar menyesal esok pagi! Teganya kau Kim Jongin!

Malam ini dia membuat kyungsoo menunggu lagi, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari dua jam lamanya kyungsoo menunggu, hampir sama seperti kemarin. kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi ponsel jongin, tetapi ponsel itu tidak aktif, hal itu benar-benar membuat kyungsoo marah, Jongin pasti ketiduran seperti semalam! Oh astaga! Lama-lama kesabaran kyungsoo habis kalau harus terus-terusan menghadapi keteledoran dan ketidakpedulian lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha bersabar selama ini, tetapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, apalagi sama sekali tidak tampak ada niat dari Jongin untuk berubah. Dengan penuh emosi, dia menundukkan kepalanya, melindungi ponselnya dari guyuran hujan yang menerpa kepalanya.

 _[Kau memang jahat! Lelaki paling jahat dan paling tidak pedulian di dunia! Aku benci kamu! Benci sekali! Kita putus! Aku bahagia tidak usah bertemu denganmu lagi selamanya!]_

Kemudian kyungsoo menekan tombol sent dan menggeram kesal karena pesannya pending. Yah setidaknya lelaki itu akan membacanya ketika bangun nanti, dan kyungsoo bertekad tidak akan menyerah kepada permintaan maaf Jongin lagi. Cukup sudah! Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya!

Setelah mengirimkan sms itu, Kyungsoo berjalan menembus hujan berusaha mencari taxi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat sebuah mobil mendekat, dia mengenali mobil itu. Itu mobil orangtua Jongin, kenapa Jongin datang memakai mobil? biasanya lelaki itu akan menjemputnya dengan motor kesayangannya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan ada maaf untuk lelaki itu.

Enak saja datang menjemputnya setelah terlambat dua jam dan membiar-kannya kehujanan! Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk menyemprot Jongin dengan kemarahan-nya, ketika mobil itu berhenti di depannya,

pintu terbuka dan yang keluar bukanlah Jongin melainkan , Chanyeol kakak Jongin. "Oppa?" semua kata-kata yang hendak tertumpah dari mulut Nayla terhenti seketika, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan kebingungan, kenapa malahan Chanyeol oppa yang datang kemari? dimana Jongin-nya?

"kyung.." chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih, matanya berkaca – kaca. "Maafkan aku baru menjemputmu, aku…. Aku baru tau kalau kau menunggu jongin disini"

"apa maksud oppa?" Kyungsoo kebingungan, tiba-tiba sebuah firasat menyergapnya, Dimana Jongin?

"Jongin mengalami kecelakaan tiga jam lalu Kyungsoo... kami semua menungguinya di rumah sakit, dia sempat sadar sejenak dan kata-kata terakhirnya adalah "Menjemput kyungsoo." aku baru menyadari bahwa sebelum kecelakaan, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputmu."

Kaki Kyungsoo berusaha bergetar, dia mencoba menelaah penjelasan Chanyeol, "Maksud chanyeol oppa?" Apa maksud chanyeol oppa dengan 'kata-kata terakhir'? apakah... tidak! Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apakah Jongin ada di rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dengan pedih, menyadari bahwa dia akan menghancurkan hati kyungsoo... kekasih adiknya.

"Jongin sudah meninggal kyung... kami sudah mengambil jenazahnya dari rumah sakit, untuk diistirahatkan di rumah sebelum dimakamkan besok." Lelaki itu dengan sigap menahan pundak kyungsoo yang mulai limbung, hujan deras masih mengguyur tubuh mereka, tetapi mereka berdua bahkan tidak memperhatikannya,

"Ayo kyung." chanyeol bergumam lembut sekali lagi ketika kyungsoo hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah shock dan pucat pasi,

"Kita pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah menghubungi ayah dan ibumu, mereka juga ada di sana, ayo kita mendoakan Jongin sama-sama."

Seketika itu juga, kyungsoo kehilangan ketegarannya dan air matanya mengalir, jebol bagaikan air bak. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan penyesalan menyeruak ke dalam jiwanya yang perih, Kyungsoo mengingat sms kasar yang barusan dikirimkannya di saat mungkin kekasihnya sedang meregang nyawa...

di saat kata-kata terakhir kekasihnya adalah ingin menjemputnya...

Jongin tidak terlambat menjemputnya malam ini...

Kekasihnya menepati janji...

Oh Astaga... Jongin... Jongin-nya... kekasihnya yang baik hati telah tiada untuk selamanya... Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung limbung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Masih teringat jelas di benak Kyungsoo percakapan mereka tadi pagi...

"Kalau sampai kau terlambat datang, lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi selamanya!" gumam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengancam.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya lagi dengan gerakan khasnya, "Selamanya?" Ternyata memang selamanya... **-**

.

.

.

END

Mumpung ada banyak waktu luang, daripada gatau harus ngapain jadilah aku ngeremake cerpen karya kak Santhy Agatha ini, sumpah cerita ini bikin aku nangis. Yaudah deh aku bikin versi Kaisoo.

Sekian

Review Juseyo !

KAISOODYO


End file.
